kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
1961
]] makes her debut in ''The Midas Touch (Uncle Scrooge #36).]] ]] debuts in the season premiere of ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color.]] , first ''Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Gene Deitch]] ,''Tom and Jerry cartoon by Gene Deitch]] , ''Tom and Jerry cartoon by Gene Deitch]] Theatrical releases Feature films * January 25 - 101 Dalmatians * March 16 - The Absent-Minded Professor * June 21 - The Parent Trap * July 12 - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North * July 17 - Greyfriars Bobby * December 14 - Babes in Toyland Shorts *January 7 - Cannery Woe *January 21 - Zip 'N' Snort *February 11 - Hoppy Daze *February 25 - The Mouse on 57th Street *March 16 - The Saga of Windwagon Smith *March 18 - Strangled Eggs *April 1 - Birds of a Father *April 22 - D' Fightin' Ones *May 20 - The Abominable Snow Rabbit *June 3 - Lickety-Splat *June 21 - Donald and the Wheel and The Litterbug *June 24 - A Scent of the Matterhorn *July 15 - Rebel Without Claws *July 29 - Compressed Hare *August 19 - The Pied Piper of Guadalupe *September 2 - Prince Violent (re-titled Prince Varmint) *September 7 - Switchin' Kitten *September 23 - Daffy's Inn Trouble *October 21 - What's My Lion? *October 26 - Down and Outing *November 11 -''Beep Prepared'' *December 2 - The Last Hungry Cat *December 7 - It's Greek to Me-ow! *December 20 - Aquamania *December 30 - Nelly's Folly Theme park happenings * The Disneyland Monorail System extends to the Disneyland Hotel. Character debuts * May 20 - Hugo the Abominable Snowman * September 24 - Ludwig Von Drake * October 26- Clint Clobber * December - Magica De Spell * December - John D. Rockerduck People Births *Alber Elbaz (fashion designer) *Jim Reardon (animation director and storyboard consultant) *January 4 - Graham McTavish (Scottish film and television actor and voice actor) *January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus (voice actress and comedienne) *January 18 - Bob Peterson (animator, screenwriter, director and voice actor) *February 24 - Lynette Gillis (voice actress) *March 13 - Paul Berry (stop-motion animator and director) *March 24 - Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese voice actor) *March 29 - Amy Sedaris (actress and comedian) *April 1 - Kujira (voice actress) *April 3 - Eddie Murphy (actor and comedian) *April 5 - Simone Harley (actress and singer) *April 13 - Liz Callaway (actress and singer) *April 14 - Mau Heymans (Dutch comics artist and writer) *April 14 - Robert Carlyle (Scottish actor) *April 23 - George Lopez (actor and comedian) *May 5 - Sarah Zivale (actress and singer) *May 6 - George Clooney (actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter) *May 16 - Kevin McDonald (voice actor) *May 27 - Peri Gilpin (actress) *May 29 - Melissa Etheridge (singer) *May 31 - Lea Thompson (actress, television director, and television producer) *June 5 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress), Catherine McGille (voice actress and singer) *June 9 - Michael J. Fox (voice actor) *June 15 - Jim Hanks (voice actor) *June 17 - Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese voice actor, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist) *June 25 - Ricky Gervais (actor and comedian) *July 4 - Ted Elliott (Film writer and film producer) *July 10 - Jacky Cheung (Hong Kong actor) *July 19 - Toborr Robertson (actress, singer and comedian) *July 30 - Elio (Italian musician and singer) *August 4 - Lauren Tom (voice actress), Barack Obama (44th President of the United States of America) *August 5 - Janet McTeer (English actress) *August 17 - Takashi Aoyagi (Japanese scholar and voice actor of Mickey Mouse) *August 25 - Billy Ray Cyrus (actor) *August 28 - Jennifer Coolidge (actress and comedienne) *September 11 - Elizabeth Daily (voice actress) *September 15 - Noel MacNeal (puppeteer, writer, performer and director) *September 16 - Jen Tolley (actress, voice actress and singer) *September 18 - James Gandolfini (actor) *September 22 - Bonnie Hunt (voice actress) *September 23 - Elizabeth Peña (actress and director), Chi McBride (actor, singer-songwriter) *September 25 - Heather Locklear (actress) *October 1 - Peter Jackson (film director, film producer, screenwriter) *October 10 - Jodi Benson (actress and singer) *November 2 - k.d. lang (singer and occasional actress) *November 14 - D. B. Sweeney (voice actor) *November 19 - Meg Ryan (actress) Deaths *March 26 - Ned Norton (film and voice actor) *November 13 - Wally Brown (actor, comedian and long-time partner of Alan Carney) *Bob Stevens (Member of The Mellomen) Category:Years in History